Izzy & the Nerd
by BeekerMaroo777
Summary: After LeShawna makes her choice, Harold becomes heartbroken. But what happens when he meets another redhead? Read along & find out!


**Me: Well, now it's time for the sequel!**

**LeShawna: Already?**

**Harold: *whispers to LeShawna* You should've seen her when she wrote my P.O.V. story.**

**Coderra: *nod their heads***

**LeShawna:...Right.**

**Me: Anyways, I don't own anything except for the idea and no copyright infringement is intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It all started at a hospital nearby a warehouse on a harbor. Harold and his friend Cody recently rescued LeShawna from Duncan's cruelty.<p>

However, when the redhead heard his friend and his crush hooked up, his heart got crushed into a million pieces. And the fact he was about to give her "I'm Sorry" presents didn't help. Tears began to glimmer in the ginger's eyes as he dropped his presents and ran out of the building.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Izzy was getting her local check-up because her Mom was very concerned about her behavior.<p>

Izz always changed her name because she kept changing. When she went into alliance mode, she was E-Scope. When she was near the dynamite family, she was Explosivo. And, just recently, when she became highly smart and even broke up with Owen, she became Brainzilla. But now, she was just...Well, Izzy.

The Psychotic Chick was unaware about HarShawna...Er...Codawna, for that matter, and Harold's devastating heartbreak. She was just focused on how many cotton swabs she could use to get rid of that weird belly button smell.

The doctor came back with the info he just found out and said, "Ms. Izzy. We have your results from the tests." "Ooh! Lay it on me, doc," she happily stated.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Just in the waiting rooms, the other campers were inside because they were concerned about LeShawna's health.<p>

As they were waiting with great concern, they all saw Harold leaving with a trail of tears.

"Whoa...What happened," Gwen asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The group noticed Sierra crying with her phone in her hands. she croaked, "It...It happened..."

"What? What is it, Sierra," Tyler asked.

"...CODY AND LESHAWNA ARE A COUPLE NOW!"

They all gasped at the news. "WHAT?!"

Everyone was greatly worried about what exactly happened. Except for an annoyed Heather who just said, "Whatever that dweeb did, he deserved it."

A cop came in with Duncan said to the group, "Say your goodbyes to this punk. He's going to get checked here and then off to the slammer."

Gwen looked at her new boyfriend and a little bicker came about.

"How could you hurt my friend like that?" "Come on, babe. I was just poking fun at Nerdpleon. Is that too much to ask?" "Giving him a wedgie? I can understand. But kidnapping LeShawna? No! She's my friend, too!" "Okay, sorry." "And if you do it again, I'll give you back to Courtney."

The C.I.T. was greatly pissed off by that last comment and yelled at the goth, "You'd give him up to me just because he hurt your large assed, loud mouth, ghetto friend?! I HATE YOU, YOU BACKSTABBING WHO-"

Greatly flustered by the yelling, Eva grabbed a nearby toy mallet and whacked Courtney in the head, causing her to pass out. The others loked at the Fitness Freak as she huffed, "What? She got so annoying!"

* * *

><p>Because she heard all of the yelling, Izzy decided to exit the back. Besides, it was more fun that way.<p>

When she exited the building, the Psycho noticed the sky getting cloudy and dark. She decided to find a new hobby to help her after finding out the results. "Hm...What hobby should Izzy take," she said to herself.

The Wild Gal looked and looked amongst the city. She was able to get past all the cars that were in a rush to get home before it began to rain by backflipping. The cops would try and stop her, but she lost them after hiding in a crowded karaoke bar.

Awhile after the police stopped searching for the snake lover, Izzy found a little store with a sign that had a pony on it. She entered and decided to find out if this would be her new hobby.

* * *

><p>The rain accompanied the night in taking over the city. The moon's bright light was unable to overtake the events that occurred for Harold, who was now crying at a street corner.<p>

How could this have happened? How could he have missed this key information in his luscious ex-girlfriend? He knew he was smart, but how could he have voted LeShawna out for something that seemed bad, but turned out to be something that would help their relationship? Gosh...He felt like a heartbroken idiot.

Throughout the night, young Mr. MacGrady kept thinking about how sorry he was and how he lost almost everything he cared about. His girlfriend, his band, his intelligence...What was he to do?

Just a little way from the corner, Izzy was wearing a pink pony costume and was happily jumping on all fours. As she was moving filled with glee, she noticed the redhead up ahead and the depression on his face. Upon seeing this, she knew what she had to do.

As Harold was sitting there, the crying stopped, but not the pain. However, before he could regain his thoughts, he heard a little boing sound. He checked his left and his right to see where the sound was coming from. An energetic voice said to him, "Hi Harold!" He turned to see Izzy happily bouncing around him. He said, "Hey, Izzy."

She began to neigh as she exclaimed, "Look! I'm Pinkie Pie! Smile, everypony!"

He began to realize that she was trying to cheer him up. But, while he appreciated the gesture, his heart was still full of guilt.

At the sight of her plan not entirely working, she decided to kick it up a notch. She got up on her two feet and began to bounce around the geek in that fashion. It wasn't working at first...Until Harold began to experience a nosebleed and a smile came along with it.

"Smile! Everypony, smi-! Awesome! It worked!" "...Your boobies bounce when you do..." "Awwww...Thank you!"

After a few seconds, Harold's guilt came back to haunt him even further. Izzy noticed this and said, "What's wrong?" "Well..."

For the next few minutes, Harold explained to Izzy about LeShawna's kidnapping and her choice to be with Cody.

"Oh...I'm so sorry for your loss," she said with comfort. "I kinda know how you feel. After I came home, my Mom told me that Owen and I broke up and that I needed to see a doctor. I went to see him today and..."

"Izzy? Are you okay?"

"...I have Multiple Personality Disorder."

"...What?"

"It's true. I just found out today. And people just thought I change my name when I want to," she said, now with a sad feeling.

Izzy placed her head on top of Harold's shoulder. The problem was that he wasn't very familiar with giving someone a shoulder to cry on...Except for his Mom, but that's another story. After a few minutes of thinking, the nerd was able to think of what to say for his saddened companion.

He took in a deep breath and said, "I understand, Izzy. I don't have MPD myself, but I pretend to do. You see, I feel like a different person when I do a different hobby I like, whether it be beatboxing as H-Bomb or honoring the code of Japan as a samurai. but no matter what, I'll always be Harold, while you'll always be Izzy no matter who you become."

Izzy never really thought about that, but she seemed to happily understand when she grabbed Harold for a nice lip kiss. He was pretty surprised by it as he didn't see it coming at all. Right before he could say something else, the girl laid down on him and said, "Izzy likes Harold!"

"...Well, Harold likes Izzy, too," he calmly replied as he petted her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ta-da!<strong>

**Harold: ...Me and Izzy?! WHY?!**

**Me: That's easy! She's the only other character that I ship you with!...Well, next to LeShawna, at least...**

**LeShawna: So you're gonna switch off?**

**Me: Yep!**


End file.
